SSBB: Abandoned and Corrupt
by Kohryu82
Summary: New friendships are forged and old enemies revisited. Mario, Link, Metaknight, Samus, Ike, and more, all plagued by separate personal issues, eventually come together to battle a powerful, destructive foe. The fate of the World is at stake. I used to have accompanying bits of music relevant to the characters and mood of the story, but this site doesn't allow for anything like that.
1. Lost

"MARIO!"

"Mario! Where did you go?"

Princess Peach wanted to see if Mario would like to have a picnic with her in the courtyard, but he was no where to be found.

"Hmm..."

"If I were a Mario, where would I be...?", Peach asked herself as she looked up at the large foyer ceiling in confusion.

Her castle was very spacious and she knew it would take her forever to find Mario all by herself.

Peach paced back and forth for a minute, trying to figure out where he might have gone. Her light, pink dress swayed with every delicate step she took and her picnic basket smelled of freshly baked goods.

It was quiet and her light footsteps echoed throughout the large foyer each time her red high-heels hit the floor.

"Hmph!", Peach wrinkled her nose as she looked down at her brown, wicker picnic basket.

"My apple-cinnamon pie is starting to get cold! I need to find him quickly. Maybe Luigi knows where Mario is. I could always offer him some pie in exchange for his help. Luigi can never refuse my freshly baked pies! Tee hee!"

Peach then raced off towards the garden where she saw him earlier that morning trimming some hedges. She lifted the front of her dress with her left hand so as to not trip over it, as she has done many times in the past, and she held her picnic basket with the other and made her way down the hall towards the east side doors that lead to the garden.

As she struggled to open the large, double door exit, the sun shined into her eyes forcing her to squint slightly. She took the bright sun as a sign that is was going to be a beautiful day! Some songbirds were chirping nearby and she couldn't help but smile as she stepped down the small flight of white marble steps.

"Ah, what a delightful day for a picnic! I'm so excited!", Peach happily said to herself.

As she walked towards the center of the garden she passed by many neatly trimmed hedges. Some were shaped as mushrooms, and others as fire flowers. They were quite large too, almost as tall as peach herself!

She soon saw Luigi sitting on the edge of the fountain which stood in the center of the garden. Water spouted upwards from a large Cheep-Cheep shaped statuette. It splashed into the large round pool below which was graced by cute baby Cheep-Cheeps, Peach's favorite fish. A slight breeze created a mist from which Luigi took advantage of. His eyes were closed and his face was turned towards the mist to cool off as he sat there. His hat was on the ground next to his green hedge trimmers and a half-eaten Peanut butter and Jelly sandwich that Peach had fixed up earlier that morning was sitting on a small white plate beside him.

"Oh, there you are Luigi! I knew I'd find you here."

Peach smiled gently as she always did.

"Princess Peach! I did not expect to see you so soon today", said Luigi with a surprised gesture.

"Tee hee! There's no need to be so formal. I've told you a thousand times, just call me Peach~"

"Ah, right, sorry Princess."

Peach laughed as Luigi turned slightly red from embarrassment.

"Anyways, I've been searching for Mario for what seems like forreeevver. I just can't seem to find him. So I figured I'd ask you! Do you know where he might be?"

Luigi's face saddened and he slowly looked towards the ground.

"Is something the matter Luigi?" Peach looked puzzled.

"Yes, Princess. I am guessing Mario has not told you yet, but..."

"Oh no! Has something bad happened?"

"I am afraid so, unfortunately. Yoshi has been missing for a few days now and Mario has no idea what has happened to him. Nobody does!

He has searched the castle high and low but there has been no sign of the little guy. As you know, they have been best friends for years, and nothing like this has happened before...

This is not like when you get captured by Bowser because Mario at least knows what to do. But now..."

"Oh my!", Peach screamed.

The noise startled Luigi and he ducked his head down slightly as if to avoid an incoming blow.

"I have to go see my Mario right away! Where is he?"

"He has locked himself in his room, Princess"

Peach stared at Luigi. She looked almost cross-eyed as she did so and it seemed as though she had something important and insightful to say. Luigi turned his left ear towards her slightly so that he made sure to hear every word.

"..."

"Ohhhh! I never thought of looking there! Tee hee, silly me!"

Luigi laid his face in the palm of his right hand and shook his head.

"Come on Luigi! Let's go talk to him and try and make him feel better!"

Peach put her picnic basket down on the edge of the fountain and grabbed Luigi's arm. She quickly pulled him up from his seat and started running back towards the castle. Luigi's eyed widened. He grabbed his hat off the ground at the last second and starting tripping as peach pulled him along.

Peach and Luigi clumsily made their way towards Mario's room which was on the second floor of the castle. Peach rushed down the hall and up the stairway in the foyer, dress in one hand, Luigi's arm in the other. They soon came up to Mario's bedroom door and stopped.

"MARRIOOOO! Are you here?!", Peach looked back at Luigi who was panting heavily. She lightly knocked on the door three times and then waited for a response.

"Are you sure he's here Luigi?"

"Yes...Princess...he should...still be here.", Luigi explained as he caught his breath.

Peach looked at the door for another few seconds, and right as she was about to knock on the door she heard it unlock. The door opened slightly as if to invite them in.

"Mario?", Peach knew the situation must be worse than she thought at this point. Something just didn't feel the same.

Peach gently opened the door and saw Mario sitting on his bed, head down. As Peach and Luigi walked in, the deep brown, hardwood flooring gently creaked with each step. Everything was very tidy and well kept. Pictures frames were hung up on the painted red walls depicting the many adventures he traveled on and all the friends he made. Another picture laid face down on Marios bed-side table. Peach pondered what was in that particular picture for a second, but then quickly forgot about it.

The window was wide open and Mario's red curtains swayed softly in the breeze that glided into the room. Peach made her way towards Mario's bed, which had a large, red letter M engraved and painted into the head board. She sat down beside him and crossed her legs. As she did so she put her hand on his shoulder and laid her other hand on Mario's red comforter.

"Mario? Are you okay?", She questioned.

Mario didn't answer.

"..."

"Mario, I baked you a fresh Apple-Cinnamon piiiiee! It's sitting by the fountain in the garden. I was hoping we could have a picnic together. Luigi can join too! It'll be so much fun!"

Mario looked up at Peach. A faint smile appeared on his face, the first since Yoshi's disappearance.

"I am sorry, Peach. It is just...", Mario paused for a moment trying to think of the right words to say.

"I do not know what to do. I have searched the entire kingdom and have found nothing. No clues, nadda..."

"I am starting to think he ran away from me..."

"Might it be my fault he left? I have been neglecting him a little bit lately, maybe...he grew tired and needed something new."

Mario, still sitting on his bed, put his hands to his face as if to hide tears welling up in his eyes. Peach noticed his lip quivering slightly and put her hand up to her mouth to hide her shocked expression.

Luigi thought it would be best if he left, so he quietly walked out of the room and slowly closed the door. He left it open slightly and Peach could see Luigi peeking through the small crack.

"That is it, it has to be", Mario said as he moved his hands away from his face.

Peach looked at Mario wondering what he meant by that.

"He must have left me. He is too smart to get captured and if he was injured somewhere I would have found him by now.

I can not... believe he's gone..."

"Oh, Mario..."

"Don't say that. I get captured all the time and I'm smart!", Peach said with a smile.

Mario looked at her for a moment with disbelief.

"Right you are my Peach!", Mario said with a fake smile.

"Thanks for...cheering me up. But I am alright now"

Mario got up from his bed and made his way towards the open window. He stared out into the open and let out a large sigh. Mario then turned towards his bed-side table and grabbed the picture frame that was face down. He looked at it momentarily and then placed it in the trash can that was right below him.

"Oh goodie!", Peach yelled.

Mario's door opened slightly and a small thud sound was made. Peach and Mario both looked to see Luigi sitting on the ground, startled by Peach no doubt.

Luigi quickly stood up, scratched his head, and let out a laugh of embarrassment. He slowly backed away until neither of them could see him. Running could be heard as Luigi made his way down the hall and down the stairs.

"Sooo...you're all better now? Just like that?", Peach asked. She didn't seem quite convinced.

"Yep! Thank you, Peach. Let us have that picnic tomorrow if you don't mind though. I ...want to finish my book. I am almost done but I have not had time after all the needless searching I have been doing over the past few days."

"Oh, alright Mario. Tee hee! I'll bake another pie! I hope the weather is nice tomorrow though."

"Ah, the weather is always nice this time of year my Peach. It is going to be another perfect day."

Peach smiled and blew a kiss towards Mario as she sat on his bed and Mario gave her a smile back. A genuine one this time. He walked towards and door and headed towards the Castle study down the hall.

Once Mario was gone, Peach's smile slowly faded and she looked towards the ground. She knew Mario too well and could easily tell when he was telling the truth, and when he was telling a white lie. It was obvious to her that Mario still wasn't okay.

She glanced over towards the trash can nearby.

"I wonder what that picture was of?", She asked her self as she recalled Mario tossing it away moments ago.

She stood up and took a few steps towards the trash can, which had mostly papers in it, reached in and grabbed the picture frame. Peach was shocked to find out that it was a relatively recent picture of Mario and Yoshi together in the courtyard. As Peach looked at the picture she struggled to hold back a tear of her own.

She then placed the picture frame back on the bed-side table, upright. The way she thought it should be.

"Mario..."

Later that night, Peach went to check Mario's room just to see if he was asleep. It was dark but she knew her way around the castle well enough to traverse through it when the sun was down and the lights were out. She walked up to Mario's bedroom door and quietly opened it just a little bit, and sure enough, Mario was in bed fast asleep. A faint snoring noise confirmed it and that's all she needed to know. She tip-toed her way towards Mario's bed-side table and placed a small note on top of it. It was bound inside an envelope shut with the royal-seal, a toadstoool. The moonlight shined through the closed window and partially lit up the room. Peach noticed that the picture frame she took out of the trash can that day was face down yet again. She let out a quiet sigh and walked towards the exit of the bedroom. She gently shut the door and quietly snuck her way towards the castles front doors. She put her hand on the doorknob and paused for a second.

"Hmph! Well if Mario isn't going to look for Yoshi anymore then I guess I'll have to!", Peach boldly exclaimed to herself.

"I know it will make him happy again, and that's all I want..."

Peach opened the heavy front doors of the castle and looked into the night sky. The stars seemed brighter than usual and she took this as a sign of good luck. She turned around, closed the door, and bravely walked down the castle road into the moonlit darkness.

"LUIGIIII!"

Footsteps could be heard racing up and down across the castle hall as Mario desperately searched for his brother. It was morning and Mario had just read the letter Peach left him earlier that night.

"Luigi, where are you?!"

The door to the castle's secondary bathroom suddenly jerked open. Mario skidded to a halt and ran towards the bathroom which was in the opposite direction down the hall. Luigi emerged from the bathroom wondering what on Earth Mario was all excited about. His eyes were still groggy and his dark blue toothbrush was making small, circular motions as he cleaned his teeth individually. He still had his pajamas on which consisted of a light blue night gown and a long, green night cap.

He spots Mario running in his direction sporting his light yellow night gown, long red night cap, and brown slippers. Mario stumbled towards Luigi, nearly falling over altogether.

"Luigi! Peach is gone again!"

Luigi stared at Mario for a second, wondering why he was acting so surprised since this was a regular occurrence around the castle.

"Brother,", Luigi mumbled as he still had his toothbrush in his mouth.

"Peach always disappears. Bowser manages to kidnap Peach and then you always save her from him, it occurs all the time. Why are you acting like this is the first time this has happened?"

"No no no! Peach left on her own this time! I do not know what to do! It is like everyone is leaving me..."

"What?!", Luigi spit out his toothbrush in shock.

"The Princess just up and left the castle? How do you know this?"

Mario looked down at the letter that Peach left him and handed it over to Luigi.

"Read this letter. She left this in my room last night while I was asleep, I think. I have already checked her room and everything. She is not in the castle."

Luigi wiped the corner of his mouth with his sleeve and pulled out his reading glasses from the front pocket of his night gown. He clumsily put them on and began silently reading the letter.

Dear Mario,

I can tell you're still upset about Yoshi's recent disappearance. It's hard to see you so sad since you're usually so happy! Sooooo, I decided to fix that by finding Yoshi for you! Tee hee!

Don't won't about me, I'll be back in no time and we can celebrate with that picnic you promised me! Try not to get in trouble while I'm gone and make sure to look after Luigi for me!

Love, Peach 3

xoxoxo

Luigi lowered his glasses to the edge of his nose and looked at Mario with his right eyebrow raised up.

"No offense brother, but... if Peach really HAS left the castle...then I doubt she has even made it any farther than the castle gate."

Mario looked back at Luigi in confusion.

"You mean, you are not even worried about this at all?! It is not safe out there! Especially for my Peach."

"Calm down, brother. If it makes you feel better, I will go search for her right now. She is probably asleep in the garden or something. Just let me get dressed."

Mario thought about it for a minute while Luigi picked up his toothbrush off the ground and walked back into the bathroom to rinse it off.

He stepped back out, crossed his arms, and starting tapping his right foot waiting for a response from his brother.

"Well?" Luigi questioned impatiently.

"Hmmm...alright, Luigi. I suppose you are probably right. Just make sure to let me know when you find her. And if you do not find her, then come and get me and we will both look for her together. I have done enough searching as it is so at least I will have some company this time..."

Luigi nodded and quickly walked to his room to get dressed.

"Ugh, I think I am going to get a headache again...", Mario muttered to himself as he turned around and headed back towards his room as well.

Luigi stepped out of his room and shut the door behind him. He was fully dressed and ready to go!

He quickly adjusted his hat and made his way down the stairs towards the foyer.

"Hmm... I suppose I could check the front of the castle first.", Luigi said to himself as he scratched the side of his head.

"I have a feeling today is going to be a very long day. Why did I ever agree to do this..."

Luigi let out a long sigh and then began his search for the daring and adventurous Princess as he opened the front castle doors and stepped outside onto the cobblestone road that lead towards the main entrance of the castle grounds. He checked the main garden first as he primarily expected her to be there. As he walked through it he admired his own handiwork and checked each individual bush that he had cut the other day. He was pleased with his work. Luigi then noticed Peach's Picnic basket still sitting on the edge of the fountain. He opened it up and cut himself a piece of the now day old pie that Peach had baked earlier. It was still good!

Luigi then proceeded to search through the secondary garden that laid on the west side of the castle. It was on the smaller side, but it was still beautiful nonetheless. Luigi realized he still had a bit of gardening to do here and immediately made plans to work on it the next morning after he located the Princess and had a good nights rest.

The courtyard, as Peach liked to call it, was located at the back of the castle. It wasn't "technically" a courtyard, but Peach just always enjoyed the thought of having one. It did look like a courtyard however and it was a very nice place to relax and get away for a bit. It was extremely tidy and well kept, thanks to Luigi's efforts, and he was hoping to at least spot the Princess in this area. And if not her, then at least a clue to her whereabouts, but he knew that would be asking for too much.

Luigi then decided to check inside the castle itself. Perhaps she didn't leave at all! Luigi continued through its interior for nearly an hour before coming to the conclusion that she was no where to be found inside.

"My gosh! No wonder Mario is stressed about the almost endless searching he has been doing this past week. I am exhausted!", Luigi exclaimed to himself.

"I suppose the Princess really HAS gone out in search for Yoshi... and while I admire her bravery and love for my brother, I just wish she had not made a huge secret out of her wanting to help out."

As Luigi went over the whole situation amongst himself he slowly dragged his feet back to where he started in the castle's foyer.

"Guess it is time to let Mario know that the Princess is really gone. Ah, I hope is doesn't get angry. I hate when he makes a fit because he always blames me!"

Luigi turned around and started slowly walking up the stairs towards Marios room to deliver the bad news. But as he was, he had a sudden realization. He hadn't checked everywhere just yet. There was still one place left to look.

The often forgotten apple orchard took up residence in the very back of the Princess' estate. Luigi was hoping, almost praying that Peach had given up her late night search for Yoshi, rested until morning, and then went there to stock up on apples for the many future pies she was bound to bake.

He sprinted all the way to the very back of the castle grounds, certain that he would locate the Princess and ultimately finish what he set out to do for the day.

It was a decent size for an orchard and it consisted of one hundred and twenty full grown trees. The apple trees were perfectly spaced between each other and they were in flawlessly straight rows. Eight rows of fifteen trees to be exact. Or fifteen rows of eight trees depending on how one looked at it.

The grass was short and green and the apples were ripe as could be. There almost seemed to be an endless amount on each individual tree! A truly perfect orchard. Luigi realized he needed to admire it more often as he ran through it in his search for Princess Peach.

Unfortunately, she was no where to be found.

Luigi stopped and put his hands on his knees to rest and catch his breath.

"Ugh, this is getting ridiculous!" He screamed.

He turned around and began to head back to the castle. Luigi noticed a nearby rock on the ground and kicked it in frustration. It flew off into the distance and collided into the branches of an apple tree up ahead.

"Oww oww oww oww owwww!, Luigi cried in pain as he hopped on one foot and held the other one he kicked the rock with in his hands.

Just then, a large beehive fell out of the tree where the rock hit. Luigi stood there, petrified in fear and still on one foot, as bees began to pour out of their now destroyed home. And of course, who better to take out their new found anger on then the one who caused it in the first place.

Luigi's eyes widened as a seemingly endless flow of enraged bees emerged from the grounded hive. He took a few steps back, and then ran as fast as he could to get away. The bees promptly followed and they were right on his tail.

Luigi did not like bees at all, never did, and so his first thought was to get away from them as fast as he could, and as far as he could, naturally. Unfortunately, he didn't think about heading back to the castle for safety, but instead headed in the other direction.

Only moments passed before he was no longer within the castle grounds, but Luigi didn't only thing on his mind now were the bees that were chasing him, and they were closing in.

Luigi ran for a little more than 5 minutes straight through a grassy field trying to get away, but these bees were fairly stubborn, and vengeful. Just Luigi's luck.

Sweat was vigorously dripping off of his face, mainly his large, round nose, and his breathing was getting heavier and heavier as he finally began to tire. He needed a way out if he was going to escape the stubborn swarm he regretfully made enemies with, and fast.

Fortunately, a bit of luck was on his side. A river was not too far up ahead and Luigi noticed it almost immediately. He knew how stereotypical this whole situation was turning out to be, and he knew how bad of a swimmer he was, but he didn't care. Luigi would choose water over an angry swarm of bees any day, and he really didn't have any other options.

Luigi ran, full force, towards the river using the last bit of energy he had to gain some distance between himself and the relentless bees that were still after him. He was almost there.

Luigi then classically tripped right as he was about to jump into the waters veil of safety. He rolled for a few feet and plunged right into the river. It felt incredibly refreshing as he was submerged in the cool, clean water. Mission...accomplished.

The bees, confused as to where their target disappeared to, began to calmly make their way back to what was once their home. It was time for them to rebuild.

As it turns out though, Luigi wasn't quite out of danger just yet. The current was stronger than he originally anticipated. He struggled to fight against it and pull himself back to shore, but he had no energy left since he used it all up during his exhausting escape. All he could do was keep his head above the increasingly rapid waters. Luigi was carried off into the distance, getting further and further away from the castle and his brother, without a clue as to where it was heading or how long it would take to get out. He was river bound and wasn't heading home anytime soon.


	2. An Old Friend, Another Journey

It was calm outside. The weather was flawless and there was no better time to take it all in. A refreshing, cool breeze flowed by Zelda, gently brushing against her face as she stood at the wooden windowsill in her room. Her window was bigger than most. It actually took a bit of effort to open and close it. The crystal clear window panes were often left open though, as Zelda liked having a nice airflow. Large, soft clouds gracefully drifted on by as the ever flowing wind moved them forward until they were out of sight. Zelda closed her eyes and took a deep, relaxing breath. A subtle chill was sent throughout her body as she thought about how content she truly was at the moment. A faint smile appeared on her face. It was rare to have anytime to herself these days. She didn't necessarily want time to herself to read, or to complete any of the tasks she set out to accomplish for the day. She just wanted time to think, that's all.

She put her elbow on the edge of the windowsill and rested her head in the palm of her hand, staring off into the distance secretly hoping that everything would turn out to be alright in the end. Not just for her, but for everyone in general, especially the ones she cared about most.

Zelda's room was located at the top of the main tower in the castle. There was no better view from her window as it overlooked the Kingdom of Hyrule. Her room was quite spacious, which is to be expected considering the person who occupied it. Her large King-sized, 4-poster bed sat against the middle of one of the stone walls. It was made of a dark oak. Strong and appealing to the eyes. Soft, white mesh curtains hung from the top of the bed, draping down to the floor and creating a calm, elegant environment for her to obtain her beauty rest. Her ivory white, down pillows sat atop her excessively large down comforter which matched the pillows in both color and texture.

A grand stone fireplace rested in the middle of the other wall directly facing her bed. It was nearly as tall as Zelda and stretched nearly 3 meters across. Huge birch logs were resting, unlit, in the fireplace patiently awaiting the day to keep the Princess warm during the cooler months of the year that would inevitably come. Many pictures frames stood atop the mantle, showing many friends and members of the royal family that had passed on during her time. It was a sort of a tribute to them, and to ensure she never forgets about the ones she loves, even for a moment.

There wasn't much in her room, despite her lineage. She liked to keep things simple when it came to decor. The only other objects she had in her room consisted of a massive armoire, made out of the same dark oak that her bed was made of, and a small study in the corner of her room that consisted of a wooden desk and chair, a small bookcase that held only her favorite novels, and a medium sized household plant that she liked to take care of. She also had a small closet located near her bed. She rarely went into in and she kept it locked at all times.

Zelda continued to look off into the distance, almost as if she was waiting for something, or someone. She began to hum her favorite tune, a lullaby, passed down by her family for many, many generations.

Only moments passed before a solid knocking sound could be heard on her bedroom door. Zelda reverted back to reality and redirected her eyes towards the door.

"Yes? Who is it?", Zelda peacefully questioned.

The door opened and one of the many castle guards took a step in. He knelt down and removed his helmet almost instantaneously. He was clad in chain-mail neck to toe and armor was worn over top of it. It was glimmering and silvery. It looked to be finely crafted and taken care of.

"Sorry, your majesty. But you have a guest at the castle gate waiting for you. He claims it's quite urgent and that he speak to you immediately."

"Ah, a guest? I have a good idea who it might be." Zelda smiled.

"Thank you for bringing me the news. Please tell him I'll be down in just a moment."

The castle guard stood up, gave her the salute, and made his way back down the tower to the aforementioned guest.

"I wonder what the news could be this time. Hyrule has been at peace for quite some time now so it mustn't be anything too serious. Unless...there are some personal issues involved. I wonder...", Zelda stared back outside for a moment. She had a feeling she wouldn't get time to herself to think for awhile and wanted to grasp one last moment of it before it was over.

Zelda let out a little laugh, as if to tell herself it's time to get back to her duties. She calmly left her room, closed the door behind her, and traversed down the tower staircase to greet her guest.

The staircase twisted its way down the entirety of the tower. It was fairly dark, only lit up by the small windows that pierced the tower walls every so often along the way. There were some wall lamps, but those were only lit up at night by the castle guards. Zelda knew the tower almost inside out. Which is to be expected as she has been living in it since she was a child. She felt comfortable walking along the towers many steps, even at night. The tower itself was a bit eerie at times, but Zelda enjoyed the quiet that came with her rooms seclusion.

Zelda continued her way down the tower staircase until she reached the bottom where a large, heavy wooden door greeted her, as it always has. It looked quite difficult to open and close due to the sheer size and weight of the door, but it was flawlessly put together and attached to the neighboring wall. Zelda effortlessly pushed it open with one hand and continued towards the castle gate.

As she neared her destination her excitement grew. Her steps hastened as she anxiously made her way towards her guest.

She passed through the courtyard and through the castle hall that led to the grand foyer. She then exited through the main doors where the castle gate was located and gently closed the doors behind her.

It was a large iron gate, about 3 stories tall and only one of two entrances in the castles exterior wall. Zelda's father told her when she was a child that the exterior wall served as a protective barrier, so that no one would ever be able to harm his little princess. She knew now that he only told her that so she would feel safe. The wall provides nothing more than privacy nowadays.

Zelda looked around the castles front grounds for her guest, but couldn't see anyone anywhere. She walked towards the center of the grounds, which had nothing more than the end of a dirt road that lead to the castle and some grass.

"Where in the world did he go?" she said to herself.

Zelda looked around for the castle guard hoping for an explanation, but he was no where to be found.

"How strange..."

Zelda turned around in disappointment and began to walk back into the castle. But just as she did the castle doors opened and two castle guards appeared followed shortly after by a familiar face.

"Princess Zelda, there you are!" said the familiar face.

"Ah, I had a feeling you were my visitor."

Zelda smiled and walked up towards her guest and long time friend.

"It's been a while, hasn't it, Link." Zelda giggled.

"Yes it has." Link smiled.

"Sorry for not visiting as much as I'd like to. I've been doing some digging lately pertaining to something quite important, which is why I'm here actually."

"Oh! I didn't think we would get down to business so quickly here. Not even a friendly chat or a nice cup of tea to start things off?" Zelda said jokingly.

"I know what you're trying to do here. Stop making me feel guilty", Link gave her a wink.

They both began laughing. Link went in to give her a friendly handshake, as he had always done in the past. But Zelda delicately brushed passed his hand and gave him a hug instead.

"But really, I have missed you", Zelda said as she held him.

Link stood there, shocked at how much she really missed him, but then quickly snapped back into reality and put his arms around her.

"I...I've missed you too, Zelda"

They both stood there in each others arms for a few seconds before ending their affectionate greeting. They looked at each other and smiled, but not before Zelda saw him blushing a bit.

"So, you had something important to discuss with me?" Zelda giggled.

"Oh right! I almost forgot!" Link exclaimed.

"Alright, lets go find a place to sit and talk then, shall we?. It's such a nice day out, mind if we sit in the courtyard? It'll be nice and quiet there." Zelda suggested.

"Not at all" Link said as adjusted his hat.

They turned towards the mains doors and began making their way to the castles courtyard which was only located at the end of one on the halls that connected to the foyer. They only had to walk straight ahead, their destination wasn't far, but as they walked side by side, Zelda pondered what Link had to say to her. Could it be about a situation in Hyrule? Was Link himself having some personal issues? Or could it even be about herself?

She grew anxious again and she only hoped that his news was positive.

They reached the end of the stone hall, which was quite dark, and opened the small wooden door that led to the courtyard.

The suns light shined directly at the pair and caught them off guard. They both squinted for a moment and Link put his hand up to block the sun from his eyes.

The courtyard was quite large in comparison to most. It had hedges every which way one looked, perfectly trimmed and watered daily it seemed. The hedges were waist high and outlined the cobblestone path that winded through the area. There was an almost endless amount of flowers as well. Each patch of flowers perfectly spaced from the ones beside it. They were beautiful and remained Zeldas favorite part of the courtyard to this day. She always remembered going outside as a child and helping the groundskeepers water the plants and trim the dying parts off. She still helped from time to time, if she wasn't busy. It kept her at peace.

There were also various statues that stood in the courtyard. They were all ivory white and looked to be taken care of very well. Most of the statues resembled heroic knights clad armor. But there was one in the center that depicted a beautiful woman in an alluring dress. It looked as though she was dancing, arms up in the air and legs twisted. The way she was posing made it look as though she was happy, but the facial expression was quite the opposite. It always made Zelda wonder why her face was made to be so sad. It was her favorite statue of course.

"Here, lets chat over in the middle. It's my favorite spot", Zelda pointed towards a nice grassy area beside the statue of the elegant women.

"Sounds good to me!"

They walked over and Zelda adjusted her dress and kneeled down. Link removed his sword and shield from his back and laid it on the grass beside him. He then dropped down, as if he hadn't sat in a long time, and laid on his back. He began to look at the clouds for a moment as they drifted on by in the wind.

"Hmm. I haven't looked up at the clouds in awhile. I can't even remember the last time I did", Link explained.

"Funny, I was just looking at them just before you got here"

Link sat up, arms supporting himself, legs sprawled out. He gave Zelda a gentle smile.

"You know, I remember sitting outside on nice days like this together when we were younger. Do you remember that?"

"Of course I do" Zelda laughed.

"They were some of my best memories as a child. Everything was just so much simpler back then. I kind of miss it..."

"Yeah, I do too."

They both looked up at the sky for a moment together as they reminisced about their childhood.

"Anyways, you had something important to talk to me about, Link?"

"Oh right, I'm not sure why I keep forgetting. I guess I'd better fill you in."

"So a few days ago I received word of something happening off in the west. Something evil that couldn't really be explained. There have been reports of a tall, dark man with a purple aura causing chaos on a widespread level and I fear that it may be..."

"It can't be him? Can it? You think Ganon is still alive?!" Zelda interrupted.

"That's what I want to find out. If he is still alive then I want to be sure. If he IS still out there, then I feel it's my responsibility. I thought I made sure he would never return last time, so if it is in fact Ganon causing all this destruction then I need to fix it and make sure he never rises again."

"But why do you think he's off in the west? You'd think he'd be here again, right?"

"Yeah, that's the one thing that doesn't make much sense here. But the description I've gotten goes beyond a 'Tall, dark man with a purple aura'. I've gotten detailed descriptions that match Ganon almost to a tee, which, to be honest, kind of frightens me. Ganon himself doesn't frighten me, just the idea that I failed in preventing this absurd resurrection, and knowing that it's potentially my fault that people are getting hurt out there"

Link crossed his legs and looked down at the ground, looking almost depressed. He started picking blades of grass and tossing them in front of him.

A slight breeze blew in, catching the end of Zelda hair and links hat, whipping them gently in the wind.

Zelda then noticed a white butterfly appear out of nowhere and flutter about for awhile, circling Link and Zelda. Zelda watched as it made its way over towards Links sword and shield. It fluttered above his gear and delicately landed on the edge of his sword.

Zelda let out a long sigh and smiled.

Link looked up and looked at her, wondering if something was on her mind.

"You know, I have a feeling you'll be alright if you went and simply investigated the situation out in the west. No harm in that, correct?" Zelda said.

Link looked back at the ground, and then looked and his sword and shield. The butterfly flew up and fluttered around him for a few seconds before making its way towards the plethora of flowers that the courtyard had to offer. Link smiled.

"You know, you're probably right, Zelda"

"Of course. I usually am, aren't I?" Zelda winked at him.

They both laughed a bit with each other, and Zelda laid down on her back and looked up at the sky. Link did as well.

"So, why did you want to tell me this by the way? I know you would have gone regardless of what I said."

"Well, I just...wanted to let you know that I'd be gone for awhile I suppose. I didn't want you to worry."

"Oh. Well, thank you. I would have worried too! If I ever found out, that is. It IS hard to keep track of your whereabouts these days."

"That is true", Link laughed.

They laid there for awhile, simply relaxing and looking up at the sky, watching the clouds pass by.

Link then sat up and looked at Zelda.

"I...hate to leave so soon. but..."

"Already? I was hoping you'd at least stay for a bit longer"

"Sorry Zelda, you know how anxious I get"

"I was just teasing again" Zelda laughed.

"I'm the exact same way, always anxious to complete my duties."

Link stood up and picked his sword and shield off up the ground. He threw it on his back as he always did.

"But! Before you go Link, I'd like you to have something" Zelda said.

"Oh? What is it?" Link questioned.

"Just one moment. It's up in my room. I'll run and get it for you!"

Zelda quickly stood up and brushed the grass off of her dress. She then ran towards her room. As she did so, she turned around and yelled back at Link.

"Just wait there! I'll just be a minute!"

"Alright! But make it quick!" Link let out a laugh.

"I wonder what she has for me this time..." He quietly asked himself.

Zelda hurriedly ran through the courtyard, down the short hall towards the large door to the tower, and up the staircase that led to her room. She opened her door and stopped for a moment to catch her breath. She then walked over towards her bed, lifted the right side of her mattress, and pulled out two necklaces with almost identical medallions on it.

She looked at them for a moment, and then quickly ran back down to the courtyard where Link was waiting.

"Heeeyy!" Zelda yelled at Link as she ran towards him.

She slowed her pace a bit to catch her breath again as she neared Link.

"Hey, what's that?" Link asked.

"Here you go!" Zelda handed over one of the medallions.

"You'll probably want an explanation as to what its purpose is and what the meaning behind these medallions are, right?"

"Sure, that'd be nice" Link said jokingly.

"Well, these aren't just for show, although I DO love how they look. They are capable of creating a bond with itself and the wearer. You simply have to put it around your neck for a moment and it instantly recognizes the person wearing it. It's a sort of Magic spell that I've cast on it. I'm not about to go into detail since you probably won't understand it all." Zelda explained.

"That's probably true" Link laughed.

"Well go on, try it!" Zelda urged.

"Alright."

Link unclipped the two ends of the necklace and then put them around his neck, clipping the ends back together.

Link held the medallion in his hand and examined it closely. It was a bright silver and it depicted the sun and the moon crossing paths, like the beginning of an eclipse, on one side, and a full moon on the other. It's strings were made of a dark leather, practically black in color. He looked at it closely for a few more seconds before it suddenly flashed a bright light.

Link stumbled, fell over, and blushed in embarrassment as Zelda laughed at him.

"That light you saw? It represented the bond between you and the medallion. That bond will remain until it is worn by someone else, meaning you don't have to where it all the time. You could keep in in your pocket if you wanted to, or even keep it on your dresser."

Zelda then put her medallion on and it flashed the same bright light. She adjusted her hair accordingly as Link stood back up off the ground.

"Alright, so what does this bond represent, exactly?" Link asked.

"I was just about to get to that" Zelda smiled.

"So not only is there a bond between the wearer and the medallion, but there is a bond between the two medallions themselves.

Zelda held up her medallion to show Link. It showed the same beginning of an eclipse on one side, but then instead of showing a full moon on the other side, it showed the sun.

"So, in short, the medallions connect the two wearers in a sense. It's purpose is to let each wearer know if the other is in danger or if they're hurt. That way I'll know if I have to come and save you" Zelda stuck out her tongue at Link.

"Funny, I was thinking I'd be the one saving you" Link gave her another wink.

"But seriously, the medallion will begin to pulsate and glow if the other is in danger or in pain. Just be careful out there alright? I want to aid you in any way I can. I know you probably don't want me tagging along with you on your journey which is why I'm giving you this. I know you'd rather have me be safe here at the castle, but I will come and find you if I see this thing glow, and I expect the same from you!" Zelda laughed.

"Of course!" Link laughed with her.

"But really, thank you. That's...really sweet."

Link looked at his medallion again before tucking it inside his tunic.

"The ONLY issue with these is that it doesn't really have a definitive way of telling you where the other wearer is exactly. That, and it makes me look a bit paranoid about your safety and whereabouts" Zelda joked.

"It does however, point towards the direction that the other medallion is. All you have to do is hold it up in the air away from your body and the medallion will lean towards the way you should go. You can try it now if you want to."

Link nodded. He took a few steps back and unclipped the necklace. He then held it up in front of him and sure enough, it gently leaned directly towards Zeldas medallion. He went side to side watching the medallion as it continued to point towards her, proving its accuracy.

"You made these?" Link asked.

"Well, yeah. I made them awhile ago figuring they would prove to be useful at one point or another. I just haven't found a chance to use them yet. That, and I haven't had anyone to give one too. It's your lucky day!"

"I suppose it is, isn't it?" Link laughed again.

"Thanks again, Zelda. I really do appreciate it."

"Why it's my pleasure." Zelda took a bow.

"Just don't lose it alright? I'd go nuts if I went searching for you only to find someone else in trouble was wearing it."

"Don't worry, I won't." Link patted his chest where the medallion was sitting.

"Good. Now I'm guessing you want to head off now, don't you."

"Well, I don't really WANT to. But I feel like it is my duty to at least check out what's going on in the west. There's a chance that it's nothing, but it will still be nice to have your medallion with me just in case."

Zelda smiled at him.

"I haven't laugh this much in such a short time span in awhile you know? I get all excited and start acting like a child when old friends visit me. Come back soon alright?" Zelda said.

"Don't worry, I won't be gone too long."

"I hope not..." Zelda said as she crossed her arms.

Link then turned around and waved goodbye as he left the courtyard and headed towards the castles entrance. Zelda waved back until he was out of sight and let out a long sigh shortly after. She then headed back into the castle to find out what she needed to do for the day.

Night fell as Link traveled west towards who he suspected to be Ganon. He decided to travel by sailboat across the nearby sea as it would be faster than walking around it and he didn't want to burden his horse, Epona, by riding her for miles on end to his uncertain destination. Earlier that evening before setting off on his journey, Link managed to convince a local sea side fisherman to lend his sailboat for a few days, but not without a hefty price to go along with it. Link felt it was worth it however and wasted no time trying to barter with the old fisherman. It was a small, 2 person sailboat, but that was all he needed. Aside from the looming scent of fish, he felt that this boat would be able to comfortably and safely get him from point A to point B without worry.

The night sky was spotted by an endless amount of stars. They glimmered and shined as Link sat back against the side of the sailboat and stared up at them, pondering about how vast it must truly be out there. There was a beautiful crescent moon that night, outshining all the stars as it usually did. The water was calm and the breeze was gentle as it carried the refreshing sea air towards him. His journey couldn't have been going any smoother then it was at the moment.

Link began to doze off, confident that his sail was set in the correct position and that the sea breeze would safely guide him and his boat to where he needed to be. He checked his medallion one last time before going to sleep, lifting it up from under his shirt and unclipping it. He held it up and watched it point in the opposite direction that he was going, which was towards Zelda of course. He smiled and then carefully placed the medallion in his pocket. Link then pulled his hat down a bit to cover his eyes and fell into a deep, comfortable sleep.


End file.
